


D.va's Domination

by MisunderstoodSecrets



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Betting, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Small Penis, small penis humiliation, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisunderstoodSecrets/pseuds/MisunderstoodSecrets
Summary: D.va has some "fun" at your expense after you lose to her at a game.
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	D.va's Domination

You tapped frantically, doing everything you could to pull off the last combo you needed to break through her block. But she was too good for you. She parried every hit, and as soon as she had an opening, pulled off a low heavy kick that took what little was left of your HP.

“K.O.!” shouted the announcer through the TV.

“Ha! I win again!” chirped a cute voice next to you. “And you know what THAT means! Strip!” 

Why you had agreed to play strip fighting games against Hana Song, better known as the pro gamer Dva, was beyond your recollection. Even so, you hadn’t done terribly. Her tight little young body was currently only dressed in socks, a pair of panties, and a thin tank top, an impressive level of nudity for you to get her to, considering her overpowering gaming skill. You yourself were down to just a t-shirt and your underwear, so things were pretty neck-and-neck, considering. 

But the rules were the rules. You complied with her order and pulled your shirt off over your head. Dva grinned. You weren’t sure if it was because she liked what she saw, or perhaps because she knew she was only one more victory away from your defeat. 

Without another word, she started up another game, selecting her usual main, in the pink alt outfit, of course. You picked your main as well, of course. You were one loss away from total defeat, and total humiliation, you couldn’t afford to take any risk.

The match began. She threw out the first barrage of attacks, putting you on the defensive immediately. Her combos chained perfectly and she didn’t give you the slightest opening to get even a single hit in. Before you knew it, she had a Super Combo ready to go. You blocked, in vain, knowing it was pointless as she bashed through your defenses with her finishing combo. “K.O!” The game screamed once more. “Perfect!”

...And just like that, it was over. She steamrolled you. The thought raced through your mind: had she been holding back just to unload on you in the final round? But you soon realized, that didn’t matter. You’d lost. 

You turn to see the mile-wide grin on your opponent’s smug victorious face. “Perfect! You didn’t even touch me!” A minor pause later, her sing-song, high-pitched chirped “Well? I’m waiting...” She beamed.

You couldn’t go through with it. There was no way. You had to find some way, any way, to get out of this…

You stood up, not sure what your next move would be. “Can I just… uh…” You started to say, unable to find the rest of the sentence to come up with some kind of excuse. Of course, she saw through your bullshit immediately.

Her smug grin shifted to a more stern expression. “Hey, you lost fair and square. I’ve already shown you way more skin than I intended to...” She looked down at her scantily clad body, “...so no fair trying to weasel your way out of this!” God, even her anger was cute.

“Well, yeah, but I just think that-” You began, only to be interrupted. You suddenly felt her dainty feminine fingers grip the elastic of your underpants, and swiftly yank them downward. The next thing you felt was a cold rush of air on your now-exposed nethers. 

Her expression changed yet again, to one of intense bemusement. She stared at your package, a bout of uncontrollable, high pitched giggles overtaking her. “O sesang-e, neomu jag-a!” She chirped in her native Korean. Apparently, this was SO hilarious to her it was overriding the English centers of her brain. Whatever that meant, you could tell it probably wasn’t complimentary. 

“Alright, alright, you’ve seen it. Can I put my underwear back on now?” you ask, both annoyed and flushed with humiliation.

“Oh come on! This is a great opportunity for you! Guys are always wanting to show me their dicks. You know how many hundreds of dick pics are in my DMs every morning? You’re just salty cause you lost!” She looked down again and her grin reappeared. “Or maybe just cause you have a tiny one!” She erupted into laughter once again at her own mockery. “Not quite so eager to show off something so little, are ya?”

“It… It gets bigger...” is the only meager defense of yourself you can summon up. 

“Really? Is that so?” Her smile shifted almost imperceptively from one of amusement to one of scheming. “Let’s test that theory...” 

Without another word, she lightning-fast lifted her tank top up, flashing you her cute, perky breasts. They were modest by most standards, but for such a young and petite woman, she was more buxom than one would normally expect. 

“Yep, you get to see the boobs that thousands of horny internet gamer dudes go to bed jerking off to every night. It’d be a good day for you if you had a dick that wasn’t useless to women!” Her torrent of laughs resumed, causing a mild jiggle in her beautiful bosom.

Of course, things went exactly according to her plan; your penis began inflating rapidly, achieving a full erection in seconds, which was assessed by your tormentor accordingly. 

“Now what was that you were saying about it ‘getting bigger’? Looks to be pretty much the same, though it looks like it’s about to blow any second.” She was right. The sight of this world-famous beauty queen putting on a lewd display and all of her sexual humiliation put your cock right on the edge. It was too late to stop it. With a mixture of orgasmic pleasure and total mortification, you dribbled a pathetic load of semen, which dripped to the floor.

She regarded this with even further hilarity. “Well, what do you know, for the second time today, you lost without even touching me!”


End file.
